To love a sayian
by Krys Imeteri-Greenleaf
Summary: This is my first Goku/Chichi fic. Chichi is mute and Goku didn't lose his memory when he came to Earth. Will they get togther? R
1. Chapter 1

Here is a new story. Finals are coming up quick and I have to do them right before Christmas break. Excuse me for being very cranky. I haven't gotten much sleep lately because of a head cold. Anyway, Merry Christmas, even if it is too early.  
  
::Mall-Santa: and just what do you want for christmas, Krys-chan? Krys-chan: I want to own DBZ M.S: I'm sorry, but I can't give you that for christmas K.C.:*Walks away dissapointed but not before pulling off the phony santa's beard*^_^::  
  
  
  
Earth had just been conquered by the sayians. There was nothing to be done. Kakarott, son of the valiant Bardock, was the one who took over this humble blue planet. Earth was a beautiful planet, full of life and resources that could be used all across the universe, til it was taken over.  
  
  
  
It has been 14 years since that day and Kakarott, now 15, was on the planet to over look it. Soon they would be having a grand ball to celebrate Prince Vegeta's 18 birthday. It was to be a celebration to remember and anyone who was anyone was going to be there, including himself, though he didn't have a date. Just then, a young earth girl walked by. You could have mistaken her a sayian, for her black eyes and hair. The only way you could tell she wasn't one was that she lacked a tail. She was dressed in servent garbs and was covered head to foot in ash.  
  
'She must have just cleaned out the chimneys,' Kakarott thought.  
  
She walked right passed him without saying a word and kept on walking towards the stream. Then she turned around to see some girls calling her name she had come to hate.  
  
"Come on now Cindyash, we don't have all day," some sayain girls called.  
  
The girl, Chichi by name, seemed to growl but no sound came out as she carried her water bucket to the stream. She dipped the water bucket and gathered up the water to fill the bucket. It was really heavy, but she did the best she could.  
  
"Come on Cindyash, we know you can move faster than that."  
  
Chichi knew if she moved any faster, she would loose her balance and dump the water everywhere. She still moved at the pace she was going and didn't reply. The sayians, though, did not possess the virtue of paticence.  
  
"Didn't you hear us mute, get moving!"  
  
Chichi knew if she didn't obey, there would be major consequences, so she broke into a run. The sayian females knew that would get to her and one held out her leg and Chichi tripped over it, landing in the mud the water had created. The girls fell head over heels with laughter and stalked away still laughing. Chichi picked up her bucket and walked back to the stream. Once she got there, she sat down and began crying silently. Kakarott, though, was almost angry. How could sayians treat other creatures with such disrespect? He went over to the stream to see the girl crying softly. He had never seen a creature weep before. He kept looking at her, feeling her pain. Chichi felt that there was someone behind her and turned to see who it was. It was that guy she passed by before.  
  
'He is kind of cute,' Chichi thought to herself.  
  
"I'm sorry for how those girls treated you before," he said.  
  
Chichi blushed a little.  
  
"My name's Kakarott. What's yours?"  
  
Chichi tried using the sign launguage she learned when she was little but he looked confused. She couldn't verbally answer him because, like girls had pointed out before, she was mute and hasn't said a word since she was born. Chichi got a sharp stick and wrote her real name in the dirt.  
  
'Chichi,' she wrote.  
  
"Why won't you say anything? Can you even speak?"  
  
Chichi looked down at the stream, meaning 'no.'  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Listen, I've got to go, maybe I can see you again someday. Would you like to see me too?"  
  
Chichi nodded her head eagerly. Kakarott stood up and so did Chichi. Kakarott then turned to leave.  
  
"Well, maybe we will cross each other's path again someday, I see you some time."  
  
Chichi waved goodbye to her new found friend and went into the kitchen to find her best friend, Bulma. Bulma was beautiful, to say the least and she and Chichi had been friends for years, even though Chichi couldn't speak to her.  
  
"Hey's what's the big rush, someone else trying to take over the earth?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
Chichi sighed and said in sign launguage.  
  
'No, but I just met the greastest man in the world.'  
  
"Really, you think you can help me find the man of my dreams too?"  
  
'Very funny, Bulma, but I'm telling you, he is the greatest guy.'  
  
"Well, what's he like. I'm dying to know."  
  
'Well he was tall and had jet black spiky hair and the darkest eyes I've ever seen. He said his name was Kakarott.'  
  
Bulma looked at her in terror.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you met Kakarott?"  
  
'Yes, what's wrong with that?'  
  
"Chichi, Kakarott is a sayian name."  
  
'So he has a sayian name, there is nothing wrong with his name.'  
  
"Chi, Kakarott was the one who took over Earth in the first place."  
  
Chichi was shocked. She knew Kakarott was a sayian, but he was the very sayian that took Earth into captivity. She was really sad at that moment.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Chi, but he was the one who took over our planet."  
  
Chichi didn't want to talk anymore, so she went to the servents quarters and cried til she fell asleep  
  
*Elsewhere*  
  
Kakarott was pacing in his room. He couldn't get that girl out out of his head.  
  
'She is really beautiful, though she can't speak. What am I thinking? She is human. I am a sayian. There is nothing I can do. She can't have anything to do with me.'  
  
He collasped on his bed and dozed off.  
  
First chapter is complete. Anyway, Merry Christmas and Peace on Earth! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi here is chapter 2. And I am SO SORRY. I accidently but this thing under a different launguage that I can barely speak so I apologize greatly. This is supposed to be in English, not Spanish and I am sorry for those of you who speak Spanish fluently and not English. So sorry again.  
  
::Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, never will own DBZ. There I said it.::  
  
  
  
Kakarott had a restless sleep. He still couldn't get Chichi off his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her.  
  
'She can't speak, why is that? If she could talk, I wonder what she would have to say. She was doing some sort of signals with her hands, wonder what they mean?'  
  
He sat up on his bed.  
  
"Maybe I can learn what those signals mean, that way, I can talk to her and she can talk back."  
  
It seemed like a great idea. So he went outside to find Chichi.  
  
*Elsewhere*  
  
  
  
"Chichi, I'm really sorry what I said earlier, but it's true. He was the one who took over the planet."  
  
Chichi looked up to her long time friend.  
  
'How can you say that about him; he hasn't done anything wrong to me. He comforted me when I fell in the mud yesterday,' Chichi said.  
  
"Wait, you fell in the mud yesterday?"  
  
'Yes, I was getting water for the girls that forced me to do. So I did as told. Kakarott was nearby and saw the whole thing. The girls were forcing me to carry the heavy bucket faster than I could carry it. One of them held out her leg and made me trip and fall into the mud the water had created for me.'  
  
"Well, that was totally rude of them. They should treat you with more respect for all you do for them."  
  
'I know, I feel the same way. Anyway, I went down to the stream again to get some more, but I couldn't bring myself to go back. Then Kakarott came and helped me out of the dumps and we became friends.'  
  
"Well, I've been around this block before, Chi; you'd better watch it because you never know if this is going to be Prince Charming or the village jerk."  
  
There was a knock at the door and Bulma went to answer it. The person behind the door was none other than Kakarott himself. He looked like he had just sneezed his brains out.*  
  
"Hello, I'm looking for young woman. Her name is Chichi. Have you seen her?"  
  
Chichi came up behind Bulma and made her prensence known.  
  
"I believe this is Chichi."  
  
She smiled at Kakarott. She started signing to Bulma  
  
'Told ya so'  
  
"Hey, what did she just say?" Kakarott asked.  
  
"If you were wondering, she just said 'I told you so.' "  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Well, I've been her best friend since we were little kids, so she taught me sign language."  
  
Bulma started signing as well as speaking when she signed the words.  
  
"My name is Bulma."  
  
"Do you think you can teach me how to do that?"  
  
Bulma looked to Chichi to see if she agreed. She eagerly said yes  
  
"Well?"  
  
"She said yes. Let's go outside to start."  
  
  
  
*Outside*  
  
"Okay, let's start with the basics," Bulma started.  
  
Chichi signed the letter 'a.'  
  
"That is the letter 'a'."  
  
"a," Kakarott repeated, doing the 'a' sign.  
  
'You are a fast learner,' Chichi said.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She said you are a fast learner."  
  
"What is thank you?"  
  
Bulma did the gesture for him and he repeated it to Chichi. Chichi blushed.  
  
"Okay, lovebirds, let's see if we can finish this please?"  
  
'Sorry,' Chichi said.  
  
They contiuned the lessons. Kakarott learned how to spell his name in sign launguage and learned a number of other gestures and signs. And that was just in the first hour. Then Kakarott's brothers came along.  
  
"Watcha doin' Kakarott? Playin' with girls again?" a sayian named Turles said.  
  
"Turles!? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm home for the month, remember? Or did ya forget in that thick skull of yours?"  
  
Kakarott gave his twin a piercing glare. He didn't like his counterpart at all. He liked his older brother better.  
  
"Cut it out Turles, you know it's not any of your business anyway," Kakarott's big brother, Radditz, said behind his younger sibling.  
  
"Who's gonna stop me?"  
  
"Me, for one, and if your really lucky, Kakarott may give you a piece of his mind," Radditz said, smirking.  
  
He knew all too well that he and Kakarott combined could defeat Turles at any given moment. Even separated, Turles still had trouble beating them.  
  
Turles knew he had been beaten, so he stalked away, very irritated. Radditz turned to the group and smirked at them.  
  
"Hope he didn't cause too much trouble."  
  
"Radditz, his name starts with a capital 'T' for trouble."  
  
"Good point, little brother; there may be one of him, but there are two of us to keep him in check. So who are these two lovely young ladies?"  
  
"Well, this is Chichi and the other one is Bulma," Kakarott introduced, pointing at the said girl.  
  
"Hi," Bulma said.  
  
Chichi just waved.  
  
"Nice to meet you both, I'm Radditz, and the guy who you just met was Turles, the brat of the family."  
  
"You guys are related?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah we're all brothers, I'm the oldest, and Kakarott & Turles are twins."  
  
"That is kind of cool, you guys being brothers."  
  
Chichi was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Excuse me Chichi, but you haven't said a word since I got here, what's the mattter? Cat got your tounge?"  
  
Kakarott spoke for her.  
  
"The reason she didn't say anything is because she can't."  
  
Radditz looked like a deer that got caught in headlights.  
  
"I am so sorry, I didn't know."  
  
Chichi said to Radditz, 'There is nothing for you to be sorry for.'  
  
Radditz looked totally confused by the strange gestures the girl was doing.  
  
"She said there is nothing for you to be sorry about," Kakarott said.  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Well, they taught me how to understand what she just told me."  
  
"Do you think you could teach me too?"  
  
"Sure, we'd be glad to."  
  
Radditz learned almost as fast as Kakarott. Now they both could understand each other. But soon, Radditz had to leave.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to leave."  
  
'Wha? Why now?' Chichi asked.  
  
"Well, it's really is kind of my own personal business, but I have to attend to it, so I'll catch you guys later, okay?"  
  
"Kay, later bro," Kakarott called.  
  
"You know, it's getting late and we should go back inside before we're missed. Come on Chi, we've got to go."  
  
Everyone went their seperate ways from the glorious day. Kakarott later meet up with the rest of his family. Turles was tell their Tousan about what happened.  
  
"Tousan, Radditz & Kakarott ganged up on me again."  
  
"Turles, don't you think all of you are a bit old for tattling on each other," their Kaasan said.  
  
"Besides, you were the one who bugged me, not the other way around," Kakarott said, surprising his evil twin.  
  
"Kakarott!? How long we're you standing there?"  
  
"Long enough, and so was I," Radditz said, standing behind Kakarott, smirking.  
  
"Well, since you're here, Kakarott, why don't you tell Kaasan & Tousan about your girlfriend?"  
  
Bardock, a.k.a Tousan, fired coffee everywhere(try to picture Gohan when his mom asked if he was going to marry Videl and fired gohaninsiders joke, gohan is rice in japanese all over Goten.)  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Thanks a lot, Turles," Kakarott said under his breath.  
  
"What are brothers for?" he stated more than asked.  
  
"Is what Turles says true Kakarott?" his Kaasan asked.  
  
"Not the girlfriend part, but I did make a new friend."  
  
"What's her name?" Bardock asked, totally interested.  
  
"Her name is Chichi. She's really nice once you get to know her. You saw her Radditz."  
  
"Yeah she's really nice when I met her," Radditz supported.  
  
"So tell us about this Chichi, dear brother, and what you we're doing with her," Turles teased.  
  
"How about we discuss this tomorrow, please?" Kakarott asked.  
  
"Alright Kakarott, we can dicuss this tomorrow," Bardock said getting up.  
  
"Now go to a bed, all of ya."  
  
*Boy's Room*  
  
"Thanks for not telling them about Chichi," Kakarott said to Radditz.  
  
"Hey, I'm your big brother. Besides, I went through the same thing when I was your age when it slipped about me & Kiara," Radditz said, changing into sweatpants.  
  
"By the way, how are you guys doing?" Kakarott asked while taking off his shirt.  
  
"She's fine and says hi to you, Tousan & Kaasan," he said, like he was holding back on something.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"Well, you know she and I have been getting pretty serious, right?"  
  
"Yeah, you've been together ever since I can remember. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I've been planning to ask her to marry me."  
  
"That's really cool of you, but what's there to be so worried about? She likes you about as much as you like her."  
  
"That's not the problem. I'm afraid that her tousan will dissapprove of me."  
  
"OOoo, that's a problem. She probably has one of the most overprotective tousans this side of Vegeta-sei."  
  
"That's it. What do you think I should do, Kakarott?"  
  
"Well, you're a good guy and I know you wouldn't let anything happen to Kiara even if your life depended on it. Remember when Kaasan used to tell us stories about how she met Tousan?"  
  
"How could I forget? They were the greatest stories in the world."  
  
"She told me once that some of the events in the stories actually happened, like Otousan being overprotective of her around Tousan. You and I both know Tousan is a great and honorable man. How could he say no?"  
  
"He had to prove he was worthy enough in his eyes. He fought him and if he won, he got Kaasan, if not, he had to find another woman and to never see her again."  
  
"And look where we are now. If he had lost, we wouldn't be here right now."  
  
"So maybe I should prove to her tousan that I am a worthy man and worthy enough for Kiara so that he won't say no, even if I have fight for her."  
  
"That's the spirit. With that kind of additude, you will win anything you set your heart to."  
  
"Who had ever said he even had a heart?" an all too familiar voice said.  
  
"This is none of your business, Turles," Kakarott said venomly.  
  
"So why is Radditz asking you? You've never had a girlfriend before. What advice could you offer?"  
  
"A lot more than you can any given day. I may not have had a girlfriend but I have more morality to treat them with more respect than you'll ever will in your entire eternity."  
  
"And here I thought Radditz was the one who knew big words that mean nothing."  
  
Kakarott was about to put his brother in his place when their tousan came in.  
  
"Alright you two, calm down before I have to make you."  
  
Kakarott & Turles instantly dropped the subject. They knew not to anger their tousan before bed.  
  
"Now, like I said before, get to bed, all of you."  
  
All the boys got into bed instantly got into bed and fell asleep. Bardock turned off the light they had left on and went to join his wife in bed.  
  
*Parents bedroom*  
  
"I heard them talking."  
  
"What were they talking about?" Destiny, Bardock's wife, asked.  
  
"Kakarott & Radditz were talking to each other about this Chichi that they mentioned earlier. Then Radditz started talking about Kiara."  
  
"She is such a sweet girl. Radditz has really made a wise decision in choosing her as a friend."  
  
"He was talking to Kakarott about asking her to marry him."  
  
"Good for Radditz."  
  
"Yeah, he has my blessing for it, as soon as he can ask the girl and her father. Except for the fact that that man reminds me a lot of your father."  
  
"I know Tousan didn't mean any harm, he was just protecting me."  
  
"I know he was. I still have the scar from performing his challenge to get to you," he said, absently rubbing the scar on his left cheek.  
  
"You look tougher with that scar, and you got it out love for me. I will never forget what you did for me," she said walking over to him and kissing the old scar.  
  
Bardock smiled at her. They both got into bed and shared a night like they have always had. 


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3. I am really starting to like this story, ever since I got 7 reviews for the first two. What do you think I should do if, along with Goku/Chichi, would you like some Vegeta/Bulma action on the side? Anyway, Feliz Navidad!  
  
  
  
::No tengo DBZ(I do not have DBZ)::  
  
The next day, Radditz challenged Kakarott to a spar later. Kakarott, being the sayian he is, gladly accepted the challenge, right after he trained with the prince. He was so dead set on becoming the Legendary Super Sayian, it took most of Kakarott's strength to get up after training with Vegeta. But he loved a good challenge, so it didn't bother him at all.  
  
"Later guys, going to train with the prince today."  
  
"Make sure he doesn't beat you up too much Kakarott," Turles called sarcastically.  
  
"Well, you know, ever since we are twins, you wouldn't mind taking my place of getting beat up, now would you?"  
  
"No! I mean you can go along and train yourself."  
  
"Later Kakarott, just make sure you come back in one piece," Radditz called.  
  
"I'll make sure of it!"  
  
  
  
Kakarott made it to the palace training ground to see Prince Vegeta, standing proud and arrogant as ever.  
  
"What to you so long, Kakarott?" he asked in his usual gruff way that makes him Vegeta.  
  
"Sorry, my brother gave me trouble again. It's practically a hobby for him."  
  
"Well, enough talk, let's get to training," he said, getting into his favorite stanze.  
  
Kakarott followed in suit. Sparring was his favorite thing in the world, and the prince is just the right person to fufill it. They never really held anything back when they spared, but neither minded. They loved a good challenge.  
  
After about two hours of sparring, they both took a break.  
  
"You seem to be getting better Kakarott," Vegeta commented.  
  
"You too. We should do this more often."  
  
"Why, so you could get beaten again?"  
  
"No, even if I lose all the time, I'll never give up trying. It's in the blood. Anything interesting happening with you lately?"  
  
"Well, my birthday celebration is coming up soon, in case you haven't forgotten."  
  
"I haven't forgotten. I wouldn't miss that for the world."  
  
"Wish I could though."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"My father is forcing me to come and I have to choose a girl by the end of it."  
  
"That bad huh?"  
  
"Yeah, what do you think?"  
  
"Well, I'm not really big on these things, but maybe you should wait til then and maybe you'll get lucky somehow."  
  
"How can I be considered lucky. I'm the prince of all sayians. Practically every girl on Vegetasei will be after me."  
  
"If you don't want any, can I?" Kakarott asked sarcastically.  
  
"I'm serious Kakarott."  
  
"I know, I was just kidding around, but I can serious when I want to be. You can have any girl you wish, it's your desicion to make, not mine. I'm starting to sound like Radditz."  
  
"Yeah, but Radditz is a cool big brother. I bet he didn't have to go through this."  
  
"Not really. He already had his heart set a long time ago. Infact, he's going to ask her if she wants to marry him."  
  
"Count me in on the wedding. I'll wish him luck."  
  
"Me too. But now all he has to do is get her tousan approval, which is going to take some work. But I got a feeling it'll all work out. Radditz is a good guy, and I don't see how he could say no."  
  
"Me neither. So anything interesting happen to you lately?"  
  
"Nuttin' much. Turles being a pain, Radditz asking for approval, meeting a new girl, Tousan drinking coffee, Kaasan being herself..."  
  
"Whoa, back up the spacestation; meeting a new girl?"  
  
"Yeah, I met an earth girl day before yesterday. She's really nice."  
  
"Well that's interesting. Tell me more."  
  
"I met her when she was doing something. Some girls tripped her up while carrying a bucket of water. I helped her up and out. Her name is Chichi."  
  
"She sounds nice."  
  
"She is. It's just bad that she doesn't talk."  
  
"Oh. Hey, maybe she would like to go to my birthday celebration in a few weeks. Your more than welcome to bring her. Please, I would really like to meet her."  
  
"Sure, I'm sure she would love to come. Besides, she's got a best friend too."  
  
"She can come too. You just made my day, Kakarott."  
  
"Naw, thank me later. Who knows, maybe I just saved you from a bombade of girls."  
  
"Think of it as a once and a life time experience, Kakarott. Because it will never happen again."  
  
"There's the prince I know and grew up with. Come on, let's spar some more."  
  
"Your on Kakarott," he said, powering up.  
  
They sparred for 2 more hours, then Kakarott had to go home for lunch.  
  
"Catch ya' later Vegeta. I gotta get home, Kaasan's fixing my favorite and I can smell it from here."  
  
"Is there anything else you think about besides food Kakarott?"  
  
"Uh...nope. See ya at the party!"  
  
"You had better hope so."  
  
  
  
Kakarott flew all the way home, to find his parents, Radditz, & Turles getting started. But what startled him the most was that Chichi was there too.  
  
"Wha? What is Chichi doing here?"  
  
"She came here looking for you, Kakarott, and Kaasan decided to let her stay for lunch," Radditz said.  
  
'It is nice to you again, Kakarott,' she said.  
  
Kakarott smiled at her.  
  
"You can understand her Kakarott?" his kaasan asked.  
  
"Yep, she taught me and Radditz so that we could talk to each other. You can learn too if you want, Kaasan. You too, Tousan."  
  
"I can see I wasn't included in that list," Turles commented evily  
  
"And I don't see why she would want to talk to you anyway," Kakarott shot back.  
  
"Hey, no bad mouth at the table, or in the presence of guests, if you please," Bardock said, giving Turles & Kakarott the evil eye.  
  
They instantly shut up. Nothing worse than facing their father. Besides, they both knew better.  
  
"Sorry Tousan," Kakarott said, holding his head down, like a child.  
  
"Cut the emotional crap, ya' know I love anyway," he said, rufflling his teenaged son's unruly jet black hair.  
  
Kakarott smiled again. His tousan always did that, but he didn't seem to mind, even if his hair got messed even more than it actually is. He then sat down to have lunch with his family. It was good.  
  
"Wow, kaasan, I think you outdid yourself this time."  
  
"Well, I did have help from our guest, she's really a great helper."  
  
"You helped out Kaasan, cool!"  
  
Chichi blushed at the compliment, but smiled still.  
  
"Hey, Radditz you still up for that spar you asked about earlier?"  
  
"You bet I am, let's go outside then."  
  
Radditz & Kakarott sparred for about 3 hours then stopped. Chichi was watching them spar and thought it was pretty interesting. Then a familiar face to Radditz came to visit. It was Kiara.  
  
"Hey, it's Kiara!" Kakarott said excitedly.  
  
Both boys flew down to meet her.  
  
"Hey guys, what are you doing?"  
  
"Radditz and me were sparring."  
  
"Really? Good for you two. I was just stopping by to say hi. Whose the girl?"  
  
"Her name is Chichi. She's with Kakarott."  
  
"Oh, I see. So are you guys going to Prince Vegeta's birthday bash?"  
  
"Yeah, he asked us personally. You can come with Radditz if you want to."  
  
Radditz looked at her pleadingly. She was really stopping by to ask him if he wanted to go with her.  
  
"Sure, I would love to."  
  
"Great! Hey, I'll bet Chichi will want to come too. Kakarott, why don't you go ask her."  
  
"Will do," Kakarott took to the sky to go to his front porch.  
  
"Kakarott is a cute kid. I can see why he's your brother."  
  
"Yep, that's him all over. Any luck with your tousan?"  
  
"I think all he needs is for you to ask. I know that he will say yes, Radditz. Besides, when are you going to ask me to marry you?"  
  
"When the times is right, when you least expect it, that is when I'll ask. All I need is your tousan's approval."  
  
"So why not ask him?"  
  
"I really don't know why I'm wait anyway, but it seems for the best."  
  
"If you wait any longer, I might be taken by someone else."  
  
"You wouldn't, would you?"  
  
"No, silly, don't get yourself worked up like that."  
  
They both started laughing.  
  
  
  
"They are really made for each other," Kakarott said to Chichi.  
  
'Yes, they do. How long have they been together?'  
  
"Well, they've been together ever since I can remember, even as little kids."  
  
'I wonder if they'll get married eventually?'  
  
"Me too. Radditz has been working up the courage to ask her tousan for approval. I think he'll say yes. Hey, I wanted to ask you something."  
  
'What is it?'  
  
"Would you like to come with me to Prince Vegeta's birthday celebration with me?"  
  
Chichi was astounded.  
  
'Yes, I would love to come with you, Kakarott.'  
  
"Yeah, that would be great, and hey, do you think Bulma would like to come too?"  
  
'I'm sure she would love to too."  
  
"Great! Then both of you meet me here the day of the ball. I promise neither of you will regret it."  
  
'Sure, I'll see you then,' she said, going home to find Bulma.  
  
  
  
Nice chapter I think and to those Vegeta fans, including myself, I'm sorry if I didn't do Vegeta personality very well. I know for a fact that Vegeta will never ask Goku advice in a trillion years, but, it does the story good. Do you think I should have some B/V action on the side here, or C/G all the way? tell me in your reviews. 


End file.
